


Loving Them

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fade to Black, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping 2015, Use of a curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako considers what it means to be in a triad with Chuck and Raleigh. Written for Polyshipping 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Them

The best part, Mako thought, about being in a triad was the way she was never alone. Both Chuck and Raleigh expected her to be a strong, independent woman - but they also loved to pamper her. Raleigh was more traditionally romantic than Chuck; Chuck was more likely to randomly give her practical gifts - not because he didn’t remember important dates, but because he liked to surprise her. Mako suspected the two had some kind of competition or at least an agreement over who gave what when. It just made her love them more. She knew all the arguments about how she should just pick one. She couldn’t understand how. Her love was tied into how Raleigh stood by her, in how Chuck had been in turns for and against her. How could she untangle the history she had with this men and choose anyone else who didn’t understand what she’d been through to get to this point? More to the point, why should she? It worked for them. She couldn’t shake the sense, though, that maybe she was too different in her thinking – maybe if she could just choose the easier path, the conventional one that would mean nobody would look at her scandalized at the love she had – but that seemed too painful, too lonely.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Chuck said, stepping into the room and drawing her close as Raleigh took position behind her, putting her in a three-way hug.

“Yeah,” Raleigh agreed. “We could hear you clear to the other room. We love you, you know. Don’t know how to be with anyone else now.”

Mako laughed and kissed them in turn. “Uh huh,” she drawled. 

“Yeah,” Chuck agreed. “Why should we be with anyone less confident in herself?” He looked at her. “Besides, we saved the world. They can all fuck off if they think we’re too kinky or weird.”

Mako ducked her head slightly. “And?” she asked, certain there was more.

Chuck kissed her sweetly. “And we think you need a distraction.”

“So what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something,” Raleigh said huskily, nipping lightly at her shoulders.

Mako’s breath hitched as she realized just what they had in mind. Contemplating her relationship could come later, she decided. Right now, she had two very horny men holding her close, and she wasn’t going to turn down that opportunity.


End file.
